Fizzle Blastdiver
Fizzle 'Nosejabber' Blastdiver is a gangster residing in Bilgewater Harbour's most notorious slums. This page is a WIP. Appearance Fizzle is not an attractive Goblin. With an extremely prominent lantern jaw and permanently red eyes (often with burst vessels in the sclera), oily black hair, and a perpetual sneer, he is the spitting image of a Goblin thug. His one saving grace? His magnificent, and truly respectable, ears. Prominent, large, and forward-facing, this traditional sign of Goblin attractiveness is almost, but not quite, enough to make up for the rest. Notable Possessions Early Life Introduction to Crime Fall of Kezan Palmetto Boys Following the mass-exodus from Bilgewater Port and his brief experience of slavery and wilderness terror in the Lost Isles, Fizzle took up residence in the newly constructed Bilgewater Harbour in Azshara. Employed at that time by Uncle Boltcrank's Oil Dispensation as a pump-jockey, he was able to afford only a small rental apartment in the already forming slum of the Island's southwestern districts, located along Palmetto Drive. Living side by side with other low-wage workers, petty crooks, and war veterans, Fizzle's industrious mind swiftly began to look towards bigger plans. Unlike many of his fellow goblins, Fizzle, though intelligent, was also capable of accurately estimating his own abilities. Controlling a vast empire was almost certainly impossible for him - for one thing, he lacked any capital at all except for his small paycheck and the crude pot-metal revolver he'd managed to put together in the slave mines. The system was entirely stacked against allowing the lower classes of Goblin society from succesfully advancing without extraordinary luck and opportunity; and neither was presenting itself. Instead, Fizzle reached out to a handful of associates from his time in Kezan's prisons, bringing them in to buy out apartments surrounding his own. His new business plan was simple. Opiates, racketeering, and automotive theft were all thriving businesses on Kezan and in other Goblin settlements, and while a number of completely legitimate businessmen were already solidifying their grip on the markets in the more prestigious areas of Bilgewater Harbour, large areas of Southwest Bilgewater remained untapped. Fizzle and his comrades set out to change that, and establish themselves as a force in their neighbourhood. For want of a better name, they adopted the moniker of 'Palmetto Boy', though they largely avoid committing crimes on Palmetto Drive itself. Current Activities Now, some four years later, Fizzle and the Palmetto boys are heavily involved in the sale of narcotics of all varieties in Southwest Bilgewater, with a strong focus on the importation of large quantities of the drugs direct from the initial producers. They remain involved in extortion rackets and murder for hire, but are increasingly focused on the highly lucrative drug trade; the only thing holding them back from legitimacy is their unwillingness to 'kick up' the requisite share of their profits to the Cartel's bosses. Notable Associates The bulk of Fizzle's associates are fellow members of the Palmetto Boys or associated groups. *'Dane Fixedscale:' Among the only associates not known to be involved in organized crime, Dane Fixedscale is the legal counsel for Fizzle and the Boys. He is almost certainly deeply involved with criminal activity despite his appearance as a legitimate attorney, mostly involved in slip-and-fall suits and corporate slap suits - sometimes representing both sides. *'Westside Gaz': One of the founding Palmetto Boys, Westside Gaz was crippled in a shooting by unidentified assailants during an attempt by the Palmetto Boys to assert control over an additional block of slum houses. Despite the prompt healing he received, his spinal cord could not be repaired and today he remains in a wheelchair - and an active member of the gang. Addicted to painkillers and the cocaine he peddles, he is an unpredictable and extremely violent Goblin. He is also a desperate goblin, as the medical bills owed to the Church of Glimmer are high enough that the interest continues to mount month after month. Category:Bilgewater Cartel Category:Criminals Category:Goblins Category:Rogues Category:Characters